My Name is Cupid
by Diana Artemis Irving
Summary: Tacticians are supposed to help make good decisions in war...but what about in love? Watch in wonder as characters fall in and out of love...and maple syrup...Rated T for language and Sain's mind.


A/N: Hey all! Okay, it seems to me that my main problem is that I write WAY too many things at once, but since I put TOS Presents on hold 'till next Christmas, I can write this fanfic in addition to Zelos OneHalf! Alrighty then; this story is basically stories within a story that focus on different pairings at different times. It may sound confusing, but it really isn't. Oh, and as for the tactician, I know how much people dislike OCs, so she's not going to be too important; just sort of there to keep the story flowing. Oh yes! And Ninian's not going to be here...just because I dislike her. So Nils is going to be an only child...'cause he's cool like that...So, on with the story!

Summary_: Tacticians are supposed to help make good decisions in war...but what about in love? Watch in wonder as characters fall in and out of love...and maple syrup..._

**And now for the disclaimer!**

**Diana: I'm bringing Nils in just because he's so cool! **

**Nils: I've watched the others do this for some time; so I just read off this paper?**

**Diana: Why yes, you do!**

**Nils: Okay then.../reads off paper/ "Diana Artemis Irving does not own Fire Emblem, but she does claim to own the position of tactician in Eliwood's, Lyndis's, and Hector's armies, of which she is partially correct."**

**Diana: Thank you!**

**Nils: You're welcome, ma'am!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the usual. Birds singing, the sun shining, and Hector mutilating his latest opponent as the fight ended.

"It looks as though we will receive no more opposition here for now. What do you think we should do?"

Eliwood nodded at the tactician, Taka, and went back over to Hector, "Taka suggested that we stay here for now and recuperate. Some of our number were badly hurt, and it seems as though the healers are about to break their staffs."

"Again! We just bought them new staffs yesterday!"

"Yesterday was the day when Serra volunteered to cook..."

"Oh yeah...my stomach will never forgive me for that one..."

"In either case, we should buy some more weapons as well; this battle took a lot out of us. I will go and see who needs new weapons; you go and find somebody other than Serra to cook tonight."

_As though I would go near her unless it was absolutely necessary..._ Hector thought as he walked away.

Meanwhile, as everybody set up their tents, a cheerful archer called out to a myrmidon he hadn't spoken to yet, "Guy! Hey Guy!"

Guy turned from driving one of the stakes into the ground to see Wil waving at him, "Hello. I don't think I've met you before..."

"I'm Wil of Pherae! Pleased to meet you!"

Guy shook Wil's extended hand and continued to set up his tent, muttering curses underneath his breath as it continued to be a futile cause.

"Need some help?" Without waiting for an answer, Wil helped Guy properly set up his tent so that it didn't look like a bundle on the floor.

"Thanks."

"No problem! I'm just glad to help!"

Guy nodded, "You've helped me with my tent, so is there anything you'd like me to do for you?"

Wil kept smiling, "Well...there is something I would like a little help on. You know, something you might have experience with..."

Guy sighed inwardly, _Just like with Matthew. There's always gotta be a catch..._

"You see, there's this girl-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there!" Guy interrupted, "Sorry, but _that's_ something I _definitely_ can't help you with! Why don't you ask...uh...Sain! Yeah! Sain should be able to help you out with that!"

Wil shook his head, "No. Sain is well...I suppose he's good at what he does, but I don't think his tactics would work on Rebecca-"

"Wait!" Guy interrupted again, "Rebecca! That's who you have a crush on!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Wil looked worriedly around, but was relieved to find that everybody was busy doing business of some sort and either didn't hear Guy, or didn't care.

"Phew...you've got to keep your mouth shut when it comes to delicate matters like this! I don't want the whole army, least of all Rebecca herself, to know about this!"

Guy sighed to himself, "I will try to help you as best as I can, but I have to warn you that I'm not good with this sort of thing…"

"No problem! Actually, if you have a crush of your own, we could help each other out with them!"

"So I hear you have a crush…?"

Both guys (no pun intended) jumped about three feet in the air when they heard Matthew.

"Gah! What are you trying to do, give us heart attacks!"

Ignoring Guy, Matthew grinned, "So you have a crush, eh, Wil?"

Wil's normally cheerful face was beginning to look worried; this was not how he had planned to get help… "Well…it's supposed to remain a secret…"

Matthew continued to grin, "Well, if it's help you need, you're going about it the _completely_ wrong way! Guy can't help you, he can hardly help himself!"

"Thanks for making me feel better." Guy muttered sarcastically.

Ignoring him again, Matthew jabbed a thumb in his direction, "What you two guys need is someone like me; someone who can get information and stuff without anyone ever realizing it!"

Wil went back to his big smile and was about to say something along the lines of, 'You're hired!', but Guy interrupted him, "Wait a minute…what's the catch…?"

Matthew pretended to look offended, "I can't believe you would think I'm so greedy that I would ask for pay!"

Guy still wasn't relieved, "Then what is it that you want…?"

Matthew couldn't keep it up any longer, "A bodyguard…or two..."

"What for?"

Matthew's eyes went uncharacteristically wide and frightened, "Against Serra! That girl is so very _annoying_ and would never give me a moment's peace! If I help you out with your little love problems, could you _please_ just help me out in that little area!"

Wil and Guy both understood Matthew's plight, and were more than happy to agree. Matthew went back to grinning the way he usually did, "Excellent! Now let's begin the first order of business: RUN!"

For it was then that Serra had bounced into the vicinity, and upon seeing her, the three wasted no time in putting distance between themselves and her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"So the girl in question is Rebecca?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…she's not going to be easy, I can tell you that much. But there's no harm in starting off with the older tricks in the book."

"And what are those?"

Matthew grinned again, "Impress her! I'll ask the tactician to put you next to her during most of the next battle, and simply attack most of the enemies nearby in as valiant a manner as possible!"

Wil nodded slowly, "Yeah…I think I know what you mean…" Many images of an enemy attacking Rebecca, him saving her with many chivalrous flourishes, and her instantly falling in love with him chased each other through his head.

Matthew didn't allow him the luxury of indulging in those for too long though, "And in return, you ask the tactician to keep Serra _as far away from me as physically possible_!"

"Alright, I'll ask her now!"

Despite Matthew's interruption of Wil's daydreams, they refused to leave his head for the rest of the day. It didn't take long for most of the army to realize that Wil bumping into trees, tents, horses, pegasi, wyverns, and people continually throughout the day and always with a dazed expression on his face was a sign that something was wrong.

Priscilla offered to heal him, thinking that it might be some aftereffect of Serra's cooking, but he half-heartedly refused; still thinking of what could happen after his gallant battle.

Farina decided that he must have lost a huge bet, and busied herself with finding the person to whom he had lost his money to extort them.

Eliwood correctly thought that he must have fallen in love, and politely refrained from taking any sort of action.

Hector thought Wil had taken a rather hard blow to the head and was about to ask the tactician to excuse him from the next fight, but Wil fervently refused; for once taken away from his daydreams long enough to realize where he was.

When asked for his opinion, Jaffar simply replied with a '…'.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That night as most of the army was getting ready to sleep; Wil was doing a combination of polishing his bow, lifting some weights borrowed from Bartre, and continually checking himself in a mirror Matthew stole from Serra.

"You _do_ realize there might not even be a battle tomorrow?" Guy pointed out as he went in to check on Wil.

"I can't risk it if there is. Besides, even if there isn't one; it's good practice for when there will be a battle!"

Guy shook his head in disbelief at his optimistic friend. _There's no hope for him…but heck, maybe Fate will be a pal and let him impress Rebecca. Either way…_, he yawned, _we'll find out tomorrow…_

Little did anyone know that the next day was going to be one that would be talked about for years to come…

* * *

A/N: How was it? Was it good, bad, funny, boring, etc.? This is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I would much appreciate constructive criticism rather than flames, so please keep that in mind as well. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter! 


End file.
